


Bedtime Story

by LNZetsumei



Series: FF7 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy 7, I'm sleepy too and no beta, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, Red talks, Sleepy bois, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family sleepy time, reguri, slight sadness but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “What kind of mean things?” Chase asks, hugging his plush bunnyRed finds Green’s hand under the blanket and intertwines their fingers together. “Such as… the Chocobo was left behind by its parents because of its behavior and it wished it had never rescued the Chocobo in the first place.”
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: FF7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bedtime Story

“—Long ago there are a story of two” “No!” Chase cuts Red off, shaking his head “No I wanna know what happened to the Moogle and Knight Chocobo!”

All three of them are currently in bed together, Chase is snugly between them, Red to his left and Green to his right.

“What happened after the Knight got sick and was attacked?”

Red discreetly look past the child to an amused Green who was rising his eyebrow in faux innocence at Red’s silent plea for help. The Moogle and Knight Chocobo has been a running bedtime story for them, it started with Chase asking for a bedtime story but Red doesn’t know any, so he adapted and make something up that a child would like, but it somehow turned into a half-real half-fantasy of his and Green’s life story.

“The… Moogle took care of the Chocobo and treated its wounds until it feels better. When the Chocobo woke up in an unfamiliar place, it panics and tries to attack the Moogle.”

Chase gasped. “Why would it do that? Moogle helped it!”

“The Chocobo was confused since it was still a chick and it could not find its parents. It was afraid.” Red explained, once again glancing at Green before he continues. “But the Moogle befriend the frightened Chocobo and explains that the Moogle tribe saved it when it almost got eaten by a giant monster.”

“Did they become best friends?”

Red shook his head. “No… at first the Moogle and Chocobo had a lot of arguments and misunderstanding, the Chocobo was acting highly of itself and moody to the point of the Moogle saying mean things to the Chocobo because the Moogle is not very good with words to reprimand the Chocobo.”

“What kind of mean things?” Chase asks, hugging his plush bunny.

Red finds Green’s hand under the blanket and intertwines their fingers together. “Such as… the Chocobo was left behind by its parents because of its behavior and it wished it had never rescued the Chocobo in the first place.”

“But the Chocobo was the mean one right? The Moogle rescued it but it started to act like a jerk and it’s a knight too… knights aren’t supposed to be a jerk.” Chase huffed, rubbing his eye for the sleepiness was kicking in.

Red brushes away Chase’s bangs from getting into his eyes, already knowing that Chase would fall asleep soon. “One day, the Chocobo and Moogle were asked to go to town to sell the items that the Moogle tribe had made. Along the way they were challenged by trials of perseverance, their wagon broke, they fight a lot, giving the other a cold shoulder, all sorts of things.”

“Are they… not going to be friends?”

“The Moogle said to the Chocobo. “If you don’t like being here, just leave.” So the Chocobo left, but soon after the Chocobo leave, the Moogle was ambushed by bandits. But to the Moogle’s surprise, the Chocobo comes back and stomps the bandits down. If it weren’t for the Chocobo, the Moogle would have been robbed and left stranded, the Moogle didn’t ask why the Chocobo came back but it thanked the Chocobo and the Chocobo stayed with the Moogle until they arrived at the town…”

Red watches as Chase tries to fight back his eyelids from drooping. “The Moogle realized that it had not even bothered to ask the Chocobo’s backstory… it was found alone in a dangerous place and almost did not make it. The Moogle hadn’t considered that the Chocobo, all this time was willing to help with what the Moogle tribe wanted it to do, labor, trading… even pulling the wagon.” Red ran his fingers through Chase’s locks, and when he shifts his focus to Green, he noticed that the latter was already asleep. Meanwhile Chase still has a little fight left in him.

“The Moogle felt bad of all the things it had said to the Chocobo, but it did not know how to remedy it. So as they stayed at the town, the Moogle tries to be nice to the Chocobo…but that…” Red reached out and pulls the blanket up on Green more, gently cupping Green’s cheek, pulling back, he pressed a kiss on the top of Chase’s head, the boy already defeated by the need to sleep. “…is a story for another night.”

Turning off the nightstand lamps, Red cozied in with his little family. On the contrary of his quiet personality outside, he does not mind talking when it comes to his family. He is much more comfortable that way, times like these would be the only times he’d be able to talk without worry after all.

Words are unnecessary, but they are optional.

He opted to be more open to his family regardless of what it might be. It was a promise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy bois  
> this series is probably just gonna be domestic fluff because my god its cute af  
> and yes Red talks, Green finds that comfortable and fell asleep to the sound of Red's voice and so does Chase.
> 
> ;w;
> 
> LNZ Signing out for now


End file.
